He saved me
by Donna974
Summary: What if Regina met Robin that night?
1. Chapter 1

And here she was... Peeping in the window of a bar looking at the man who is supposed to be her so called second true love. She couldn't see his face but knew who he was because of the lion tattoo. She felt silly and although she wanted to go in she was scared and began to leave when suddenly a smelly man stepped in front of her. "Hello puppet.. Aren't you beautiful. Why don't you come be my friend tonight" Regina looked at the man in disgust he smelt like booze and garbage and his appearance wasn't much better. "I have plenty of friends thank you" she spoke to him coldly and tried to walk away but he quickly grabbed her arm dragging her to the ally next to the bar. "let me go you baffon!" she tried fighting back and scratched the mans face which only seemed to anger him more. He threw her against the wall and hit her hard. "well puppet looks like someone should teach you some manners" His hands began moving up her dress and she screamed and struggled. Everything was fuzzy due to the hit but soon enough she saw a figure pulling the man off of her and punching him as she fell to the ground. The brawl lasted a while until the man who had saved her drew a bow and told the man to leave or else. He quickly ran over to her. "m'lady are you okay? Can you hear me?" his voice echoed and it took her a minute to comprehend what he was saying but once she understood she tried to quickly stand up only to fall forward into the mans arms. He held her in his arms and looked down at her looking concerned and helped her out of the ally and walked her to his camp and sat her down. " Can you tell me your name" his voice was sweet and soft and his accent was mesmerizing. "I'm Regina" she suddenly felt herself feeling better although her face hurt and she was still pretty shaken up. "Robin of Locksley at your service" he began to clean the wound but she pulled back at the pain as she winced a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" his voice was so reassuring and soft. "tha- thank you for saving me" she looked down and saw his tattoo feeling her heart skip a beat. "I'm just doing what anyone would have done but your welcome m'lady. What are you doing out here at night anyway?" he softly dapped her face trying to clean her up. "I was looking for someone. And i honestly don't think someone else would have stepped in." she wanted to look him in the eyes bit was scared to and it made her feel silly. "well I take it you didn't find them?"

"uhm no" she lied. What was she supposed to say? "well do you live close I could walk you home. Id prefer you not walking alone" he was so gentle and kind and a gentleman it made her smile a bit.

"its a bit of a walk" the castle was further at least tonight it felt far..

"well how about you camp here with me and my men tonight you'll be safe here I promise" every part of her was screaming no after what she just went through how could she even trust a man right now? She looked at him and thought for a second.. For some reason she felt like she knew him and for whatever reason she trusted him. She nodded and smiled a bit she was too tired and too sore to walk back home anyway.

"Alright then. We'll get you set up. I hope you don't mind sharing a tent? It gets much colder and I don't have another tent for you" she was in a dress bruised and cold she didn't care to protest or leave.

"That's fine.. As long as its you" she realized how that sounded and began to try and explain herself. "It's just you saved me and I trust you." he smiled and started to get set up. "I know what you mean of course I meant me" he held open the tent flap and motioned for her to get in. Regina hesitated but climbed in. The tent was kind of small but surprisingly warm. Robin climbed in with her and zipped up the tent. "If you need anything I'm right here" Regina smiled a bit and nodded and layed down. "Thank you Robin" he layed down so they faced each other and he smiled at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "goodnight Regina" he smiled at her and soon enough they both fell asleep. Regina was tossing and turning in her sleep dreaming of the events that had just happened causing Robin to jump up quickly he softly shook her. "Regina wake up. Regina!" feeling his shake she shot up and smacked his face in the process. "oh my god I'm sorry!" she put her hand over his face. "No harm done. Are you okay?" her heart was racing and she looked down and lied. "yes im fine. Sorry to have woken you" Robin knew she wasn't ok so he took her hand. "okay but if you aren't okay I'm here for that too" before she knew it she was in his arms. He was so warm and his big arms around her made her feel safe. She fell asleep in his arms and she didn't have any nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When regina woke up robin was already up and in replace of his face was a small child's. The little boy was sleeping peacefully and she smiled moving gently trying not to wake him. When she came out of the tent robin smiled and offered her food.

"Good morning. i hope Roland didnt wake you. He moves a lot in his sleep.. hes been known to kick me a time or two." she smiled at him and took the food sitting down.

"No he didn't not at all.. hes your son?"

"Yes. His mother she just recently passed away so hes pretty much glued to mine or little John's side." he sat down next to her lacing his boots up.

"Im sorry for your loss and his..Losing a mother so young is hard but hes lucky to have you"

"Thank you.. And really we're lucky to have each other. Hes like our little mascot around here and he always keeps us on our toes. But we should get you home your family is probably worried about you." Regina smiled and shook her head.

"Somehow i doubt that" He shook his head finding that hard to believe.

"Everyone is missed by someone"

"Yes but you don't know me or the people I live with." she smirked and dusted herself off.

"Your right I don't but I do know I'm going to miss you." He smiled and hopped on his horse offering his hand to help her up. His comment made her blush and she tried to hide it taking his hand and awkwardly held on to him. He made her feel different and she couldn't help but feel maybe the fairy was right maybe he was the one.

"M'lady i need to know where exactly it is we are headed?"

"Oh right uhm the castle" He looked slightly shocked at her.

"The castle? oh I should have known" He flicked the reigns of the horse and they took off.

"and what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing your majesty" as they arrived at the castle he got off the horse and helped her down. She rolled her eyes and was slightly annoyed that he called her that. Plenty of people had called her that before but she didn't like that now he was looking at her differently.

"Its just Regina.. You don't have to treat me differently now you know"

"Alright then Regina.. As much as I liked meeting you lets not meet like that again"

"oh so you plan on us meeting again?"

"Only if her majesty wishes... i mean only if you want too"

"I wouldn't mind.. I mean you did save me after all and i have to give you a proper thank you"

"no thank you necessary... but I will come back soon to see you" he smiled and kissed her hand before jumping on the horse.

"Ill hold you to that then thief"

"Until next time then M'lady" He took off on the horse and she smiled watching him leave and then walked into the castle. Everything was quiet it was as if no one even knew she was gone. Day after day Regina waited to hear from him and everyday she heard nothing. It had almost been two weeks since they last met and she was getting frustrated. Maybe he didn't feel the same way she did. she wasn't even sure what she felt but she knew she was excited to see him again. Finally one night he came to see her.. He went to her window and stood there like a teenager.

"Psssst Regina" she was half asleep and at first thought she was imagining it till she looked out the window and saw him standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Come on lets get out of here" he whispered holding on to the horses lead. she smiled and put her finger up. she quickly got changed into her horse riding outfit and snuck out grabbing her horse Rocinate.

"Its about time theif..Ill race you" she smiled and quickly took off. He laughed and raced after her catching up a few times only to fall behind again and once they reached the lake they stopped.

"What took you so long thief?" he laughed and got off his horse.

"well you did have an unfair head start. i call for a rematch" she laughed and jumped down.

"Well I'm nothing but a good sport so I will give you a rematch but don't think ill be going easy on you"

"Oh i wouldn't have as much fun if you did. Are you hungry? I wasn't sure if you had eaten yet" He grabbed his bag and layed down a blanket and pulled out some food and sits down.

"I could eat" she smiled and sat down next to him. She was a queen it wasn't exactly ideal for her to have a picnic in the woods. but she didn't care. He handed her some food smiling at her.

"This is really beautiful the way the moon reflects off the lake.. Being in the castle you miss a lot of things like this."

"Well stick with me kid and Ill show you a whole bunch of beautiful lands beyond that castle wall"

"Oh I think i might just do that" she chuckled looking into his eyes. After they finished eating the layed down on the blanket looking at the stars. Regina was amazed at the sky and Robin was amazed by her. Everyone in a while he caught a quick look at her and it made him smile every time.

"I need more nights like this. its so beautiful out here." Robin smiled at her while she looked at the sky.

"Yea Its quite the veiw" she felt him looking at her and blushed and turned to face him.

"Hows Roland? Id like to meet him"

"Hes great. and id like for the two of you to meet. He'd love you"

"God I really don't want to go back but I probably should"

"yea we should get you back" He smiles and stands up helping her as well and picks up the stuff. He wasn't ready for the night to end so he took his time and then hopped on his horse and they raced back to the castle practically tieing as they both hopped of their horses.

"Well M'lady it was a wonderful night"

"yes it was. Thanky you for the night out" They stepped closer to each other both their hearts racing. She softly bit her lip and looked into his eyes. He was amazed by her beauty and he softly put his arm around her hips kissing her as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. The kiss lasted a while neither of them wanting to break from the other until they finally did both blushing and smiling.

"Goodnight M'lady" he smiled and slowly pulled away jumping on his horse.

"Goodnight robin" she watched him leave and put Rocinate away sneaking back inside she fell back on her bed and put her hand on her lips. And that's all it took... she was in love..


End file.
